Pokemon: Ghost Chronicles
by Follic
Summary: Foster has had a terrifying experience with a Ghost type Pokemon as a child. Now it is time for him to become a Pokemon trainer but the fear of ghost types still bother him. There have been voices in his head, telling him odd things, could this be the odd Pokemon he encountered as a child?


Pokemon: Ghost chronicles – lingering past

I saw the treetops as I opened my tired eyes. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming even though it happened five years ago, it still didn't seem real. It was the time I could see my parents smile, the time when some one kissed me goodnight in a warm bed. But after the incident, everything has been different. I am alone now, in the forest behind the house that I use to live in, the so called, "dream house". That's just what my mother called it. But to me it was a hell. The place where they disappeared and no one could help me, not officer Jenny, not anyone. After the incident I was sent to foster care, but I still wasn't able to trust the people around me. I didn't understand why they didn't grasp the nature of all those bad Pokemon, especially those who favored the ghost type Pokemon. I don't mind all Pokemon, only the creepy ones, like the ghost types, they're evil. They took my parents away, and I hate them for it.

I turned to my side and saw a vision. I was playing outside that day, it was morning and I promised my mother I would help her set up the breakfast table. I knew she liked daisies, so I was determined to look only for those. I found about five and that's when I decided to head back to the house.

"Mommy, mommy, look her! Look what I found!" I said excitedly

"Wow sweety!" My mother marveled as she studied the organism.

"Do you like them mommy?" I asked.

"Of course sweety, let me get my vase" She replied as she headed to her room upstairs.

As she was leaving I saw a dark figure at the corner of my eye and without hesitation I turned around and saw nothing. I was about to call for my mother when my father walked downstairs with a box.

"Look here buddy" My dad said as he lay the box down on the table.

"No dad not there, mommy is setting up the table" I informed.

"Relax buddy, take a look here" my dad said. I looked over and say a metallic notebook like device.

"What's that dad?" I asked.

"It's my old pokedex, it tells you all about Pokemon. I used it all the time as a kid so I could better understand Pokemon. I would like you to have it. In five years time you'll be able to use it just like I did."

"Wow, that looks cool dad"

I took it from my dads hand and began to examine it.

Even though I didn't fully grasp the concept of understanding Pokemon I was still excited to have this odd device on hand.

"Than-" I was interrupted by a loud scream.

"HELP, HONEY HELP ME!" Yelled my mother in the most terrified voice I could ever imagine.

My father and I both ran upstairs to investigate. We ran into my mother and fathers room and saw a weird looking Pokemon. In front of it, there was a portal and my mother was being dragged into it.

"MOMMY!" I screamed.

"Son, stay behind me." My Dad said as he pulled out a poke ball.

"But, daddy, mommy is-" I was cut off when my father said.

"Don't worry, I've fought Ghost types before."

My dad threw his poke ball up in the air and yelled:

"Help me out, Staraptor!"

Staraptor was released and ready to fight.

"Can't use normal type moves... have to go with flying type" my dad murmured.

"Staraptor use wing attack!"

Staraptor then flew towards the odd Pokemon and try to land an attack. But as it was about to make contact. The weird Pokemon used a ice attack.

"Damn, Ice punch is super effective" My dad pointed out.

Staraptor then fell on the ground, struggling to get up. Then the strange Pokemon grabbed Staraptor and started to walk towards the portal.

"Staraptor, he is using bind, you have to get free" Screamed my dad. I was worried, he was beginning to look desperate.

"Use close combat!" My dad yelled. But Staraptor was being squeezed too hard.

"Star!" Yelped Staraptor as he took his last breath and fainted. The odd Pokemon then threw Staraptor into the portal.

"NOOO!" Yelled my father as he ran towards the odd Pokemon.

"Daddy no!" I pleaded as my dad approached the monster. As my father was about to land a punch, the Pokemon grabbed him and started to squeeze.

"Sweetly run" I heard my mother say. I looked over and saw her sweet smile. She then closed her eyes and let go. Being dragged into the portal.

"Daddy please, mommy is-" I stopped when I heard my dad screaming as the beast continued to squeeze harder and harder. Then I heard a crack and my father stopped moving.

"Daddy please!" I yelled!

It was no use, he went limp and was thrown into the portal too. Then I was quiet, the odd Pokemon walked towards me slowly. Then stopped about 2 feet away from me. His eye then glowed and I was frozen, I couldn't move at all. I dropped my dads pokedex and that last thing I heard that day was:

"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well."


End file.
